New Skills (SWDX)
The following is a list of new Skills available to Rogue State characters. Computers (Smarts) The Computers skill encompasses all ''skilled ''uses of computers and digital technology. You don't need to make a Computers check to Google something (but a particularly weird search might mean an Investigate roll), but you do need to roll one to hack into somebody's bank account or code a new program. Deception (Spirit) Deception is the fine art of lying to people, in one way or another. Use this skill to fast-talk your way into the club, convince security that no, you really ''are ''supposed to be in the lab at this hour, or pass yourself off as a Turkish revolutionary when you're really a British secret agent. Deception covers outright lying, fast-talking, bluff and bluster, and disguises. Deception is modified by Charisma, as well as the same modifiers that affect the Persuasion skill. Demolitions (Smarts) Demolitions governs the ability to identify, set, shape, and defuse explosives. Below is a list of applications of the Demolitions skill. Set Charge This covers the setting of a single charge to be detonated by fuse or detonator. If a series of charges is to be set off at the same time from a single fuse or detonator, the Demolitions roll for each charge after the first is modified by -1. Setting a charge takes a single action. A critical failure when setting a charge indicates the explosive detonated. The character and anyone in the burst radius suffers full damage. Booby Traps Setting a booby trap uses the same modifiers as setting a normal charge. Spotting such a trap requires an opposed Notice vs. Demolitions roll. Each additional minute used to set up the booby trap allows it to be more sophisticated, and adds +1 to the Demolitions roll when it's opposed by Notice (to a maximum of +3). Like with setting a charge, a critical failure indicates the explosive detonates prematurely. Defuse Charge A character may automatically defuse their own charge as an action, unless it's so complicated the GM determines a roll is necessary. A 1 on the Skill die, regardless of the Wild Die, means the charge detonates immediately. Defusing a charge set by someone else requires a Demolitions roll at -2. If the roll succeeds, the charge is disarmed. If the roll is failed, the explosive detonates as designed. Estimate Charge The mark of a professional is using the right amount of explosives to get the job done. A successful roll allows a character to know how much explosive to use for a particular job. Forgery (Smarts) Forgery is the ability to fabricate, adapt, or imitate objects or documents with the intent to deceive. Attempting to make forgeries without the proper tools is done at -2, if it can be attempted at all (GM's discretion). What qualifies as the proper tools varies, depending on the nature of the forgery in question. Tradecraft (Smarts) The Tradecraft skill reflects the practical application of procedures and protocols such as dead drops, brief encounters, pickups, load and unload signals, danger and safe signals, and the fine arts of surveillance and counter-surveillance. It also covers knowledge of world intelligence agencies. Category:Character Creation